The Ring
by AnimeFanatic06
Summary: Before they headed out on there seperate missions Kakashi gave Sakura a ring. Then made her promis to come back to him. Will Sakura keep her promis or will Kakashi loose the love of his life. KakaSaku One Shot


I don't Own Naruto.

_**The Ring**_

He woke up in bed one morning. From the other side of the door, he could hear her singing in the shower. He loved to hear her sing. She had a sweet voice when she wasn't screaming at her yellow haired comrade.

Sakura was one of the Ninja that lost her family during Orochimaru's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi seemed to be the only one that could help, she was in shambles. First she lost her biological family, and then shortly after her second family was broken, when Sauske left her lying on a bench to pursue Orochimaru.

When Sakura's parents had Died they had left her the house, so she was all alone. So when Tsunade suggested that Kakashi move in her house, he was more than willing to. He just wanted to see the cherry blossom smiling again.

Several years have passed since then. Sakura was now a Jounin and no longer under Kakashi's teachings. In the last 2 years since she became a Jounin they had grown to love each other. They had been dating for a little over a year now, and Kakashi knew it was time. He had to do it soon. They were both leaving for separate missions that afternoon. He had been waiting for the perfect time for a while now. He had bought the ring over a month ago. He decided it was time, he'd do it before he left for his mission.

They both spent the morning packing for their missions, then it was time for Kakashi to leave on his mission. Sakura walked him to the red gates at the edge of the leaf village. There his new Genin team was waiting. When they got their Sakura lectured him about being safe. But Kakashi's mission was simple compared to hers. His squad now squad 12 needed to take a scroll to the Kazekage in Suna. Sakura kissed him good bye, mask still on, then she turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked

"Sakura I have something for you before I leave." He pulled a little Blue Box out of his Kunai pouch and opened it.

"Oh Kakashi!" Sakura squealed taking the box and wrapping her arms around him.

"I-I, don't know what to…"

He Cut her off. Placing his right hand under her chin and bringing her eyes to meet his and said.

"You don't have to answer now. You can give me your answer when we both return to Konoha."

With that he kissed her forehead, and made her promise she'd come back to him. Soon as she did he turned and headed out.

Sakura didn't have to make a decision. She already knew the answer. So before leaving for her mission she left the blue box and a scroll with his name on it on his dresser and headed out.

Her mission was to lead a squad and deliver a princess back to her the village, the village hidden in the mountains. It was a A-Rank mission due to the assassins that had been hired to kill the princess. Sakura's squad would be returning the day after Kakashi's did.

4 Days later Kakashi and his squad returned to Konoha. Their mission had gone perfectly, besides from the arguing he had to put up with between his pupils. Oddly enough his new students reminded him of squad 7 at there age. Then he smiled think about how much fire sakura had when she was young. He had an hour to get home, shower and change before he had to debrief his mission at Hokage tower. When he walked into the bedroom he and Sakura shared, on his dresser he found a scroll that said KAKASHI in Sakura's hand writing. Nervously he opened it a read it.

"Kakashi I couldn't wait to give you my answer. There are so many ways you made me feel today, there is no way I could just tell you. I know you love to listen to me sing in the shower every morning. So I wrote you this to answer your question."

No record deal, no dream fulfilled, no three minute video  
No catchy jingle, no big hit single playing on the radio

Can make me happy  
Can make me feel the way you do  
Can make me happy  
I wanna make you happy too

No flashy cars, no movie stars, no man, woman, boy or girl  
No fancy things, no diamond rings, nothing in the whole wide world

Can make me happy  
Can make me feel the way you do  
You make me happy  
I want to make you happy too  
You make me happy  
You make me feel the way I do  
You make me happy  
I wish the whole world knew you too

No I cannot count the ways you have made my life so blessed  
All I know is that you came and made beauty of my mess

And you make me happy  
You make me feel the way I do  
You make me happy  
I want to make you happy too (This song was really written by Ayiesha Woods)

"Kakashi if you need a more direct answer then open the blue box. Love Sakura"

Kakashi open the box, it was empty. Kakashi smiled, placed the Box back down on his dresser and then went for his shower with Sakura's Lyrics playing in his Head.

An hour later Kakashi was heading for Hokage Tower for his debriefing of his squads mission. He knocked on the Hokage's door then entered. There stood Naruto Debriefing from the mission he had with Sakura. Kakashi was confused they shouldn't be home for another day at least, and where was Sakura? Then he saw it, Lady Tsunade had tears in her eyes, Naruto was covered in Blood and battle wounds. Naruto fell completely silent when his former Sensei entered the room. He didn't know what to say. Sakura had told him and Lady Tsunade that Kakashi had proposed.

Tsunade stood up

"Hatake come in we need to talk." The hokage said with much regret. "Kakashi I'm sorry to have to tell you this. All though Sakura's mission was completed, they were ambushed on the way home."

Naruto had tears in his eyes now replaying the battle in his head.

Lady Tsunade continued. "It's because of Sakura everyone survived, But…"

Kakashi went completely numb at the Hokage's words. He stood in shock and silence. There was no way his cherry blossom was gone. It couldn't be. He refused to believe it.

"Sensei" Naruto started stumbling over his words. "I tried to…I-I'm Sorr"

Before Naruto could finish Kakashi bolted out of the room straight for the medical core. He burst in straight to the room she was in. When he reached her he stood there. Sakura was beaten and bruised, had stab marks from shuriken and Kunai. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in blood.

Naruto and Tsunade had raced out after Kakashi. When they arrived he had fallen to his knees next to her bed and starring at her. A single tear fell from his only exposed eye when he saw her hand, with the ring he'd given her just days before laced around her finger.

Poor Kakashi. I feel bad for him.

This was my First KakaSaku story so I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was alittle Dramatic But I got the Idea and had to go with it. So Please Please Please Review and tell me what you think.

And If you didn't see it before The Song is actually called "happy" by Ayiesh woods


End file.
